


Tu guardián

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs espera con Ziva a que su equipo venga a recogerles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu guardián

No parece que tenga el cráneo roto. Se trata solo de un chichón feo, pero chichón a fin de cuentas. Tanteas su cabeza para asegurarte, minucioso y cuidadoso, quieres estar seguro sin llegar a despertarla. Acallas el pequeño quejido que emite con un siseo y la meces despacio. Habrían noqueado a cualquier otro con mucho menos.

Al principio pensaste en traerte a DiNozzo contigo, su incesante parloteo te habría entretenido. Lo detestas menos de lo que le haces creer, si no se lo indicas es porque prefieres que no se le suba a la cabeza. Su charlatanería te parecía mejor arma que el silencio cortante de Ziva para extraer información a esta clase de sospechosos. Te has levantado con intención de mirarle a él, pero en el último segundo tu instinto te ha traicionado y ha hecho que tus ojos se posasen en ella. Como sueles hacer, te has dejado llevar, el momento en que dudes será en el que mueras y eso es algo que los dos sabéis.

Os estaban esperando y no precisamente con una tarta de manzana y una taza de café recién hecho. Desde este promontorio se divisa una llanura que se extiende más allá de lo que tu vista de águila alcanza. Al primer disparo os habéis dividido. Tú siempre portas armas, ella siempre lo es. Esos tipos no sabían lo que se les venía encima.

Eran siete contra dos, pero no habéis tardado más de unos minutos de refriega en neutralizarlos. Cuando has terminado con los tuyos, menos que los suyos, en la casa se ha hecho el silencio. La has llamado y enseguida ha aparecido por el salón con el porrazo en un lado de la frente y los ojos guiñados. La luz le estaba levantando jaqueca. La has conducido al sofá, le has hecho un hueco en tu costado y no ha tardado en quedarse dormida.

DiNozzo se burlará de ella en cuanto la vea. Parece que le ha salido un cuerno negro. Sus oponentes se han llevado la peor parte, con voz pastosa te ha revelado que han pasado a mejor vida. Viéndola recostada contra ti resoplando apaciblemente nadie adivinaría de lo que es capaz. No es una punta de lanza, es demasiado versátil, violenta e infatigable como para llamarla así.

Le apartas un rizo rebelde del rostro antes de que se cuele en sus labios entreabiertos. Una vez te preguntó si te sentías solo. Nunca lo estarás. Nunca lo estaréis. Solamente tiene dos años más que tu Kelly. No es ella, su padre tampoco eres tú, pero cada poquito de su compañía que le arrancas al tiempo permanecerá contigo para siempre. Decírselo no va contigo, pero a Ziva no le hace falta. A veces le pierde la boca, pero ella también prefiere los gestos a las palabras.

Un silbido repentino hace que se tense y busque la pistola de su cadera. Colocas tu mano sobre la suya. Es el viento, le explicas. Se cuela por las ventanas rotas y provoca ruidos de película de terror. Seguro que DiNozzo tendría unas cuantas con las que comparar este momento. En lugar de eso, debería buscaros, igual que McGee. Instaló uno de sus cacharritos en los coches para localizarlos con mayor facilidad. Ya deberían estar aquí. No sabes por qué tardan tanto, pero se lo agradeces. Ziva está dormitando, es mejor no molestarla.

Dos años menos que Kelly. No es tu hija, solo es quien siempre está ahí.

Suspira y se incorpora sin despegar los párpados. Tiene sed, te dice con una voz que cuenta que probablemente no lo recuerde dentro de un rato. Estiras el brazo y le ofreces la única habitante de la nevera, una botella de refresco que has encontrado en el registro y que te has traído al lado del sofá porque nunca se sabe. Le da unos tragos urgentes, te la devuelve y exhala como si acabases de salvarla de morir de deshidratación.

El brazo con el que te rodea el pecho se pasea arriba y abajo un par de veces como si quisiera asegurarse de que sigues ahí. Lleva los nudillos morados, antes has visto que también tenía magulladas las palmas. Te preguntas dónde más lucirá cardenales. Te respondes que harás que Duck lo averigüe por ti. Le ofrecerías un par de días de baja, pero los aceptaría con tanto gusto como tú.

Es mejor cuidarla en la oficina, que llegue a primera hora y encuentre su escritorio presidido por un café. Tú aparecerás más tarde, portando un vaso de cartón con el mismo dibujo. Os miraréis, inclinará la cabeza, te sonreirá y te dará igual lo que te depare el resto del día. Quizá cuando termine la jornada incluso puedas llevártela a la cafetería, estás seguro de que le encantarían sus huevos revueltos.

Entierras la nariz en su cabello, cierras los ojos y respiras hondo como hace un millón de años, cuando eras el guerrero regresando a su hogar. Usa champú de miel, le da ese toque dulce que en ocasiones se empeña en esconder pero que le es intrínseco, igual que su genio vivo, igual que sus puños y que esos errores gramaticales por los que en ocasiones te cuesta contener la risa.

El chirrido molesto de tu teléfono hace que gruña débilmente como protesta. Descuelgas y en toda la llamada no dices más que tu nombre como presentación y así importunarla lo mínimo. Es sencillo, eres un hombre de pocas palabras y McGee te conoce lo suficiente como para no esperar respuestas superfluas. Cuelgas y la ves mirarte con los ojos entrecerrados, no necesita decirte que la cabeza la está matando ni tampoco que otras veces lo ha pasado mucho peor.

—Hora y media.

Ziva asiente despacio y te observa unos instantes, pensativa. Busca una de tus mejillas con la mano, posa los labios en la otra y después se vuelve a su siesta. Cuando os recojan dejarás que conduzca otro, prefieres viajar en la parte trasera siendo la almohada personal de tu niña.


End file.
